


Shh

by apatheticpunkhippie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: Hush now,





	Shh

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't feeling good so i made this to feel better :Y
> 
> reader's gender is not specified

You heard them come in from under the mound of blankets and pillows you've secluded yourself into. Jamie's upbeat voice and Mako's heavy footsteps echoed throughout the small house, slowly making their way to where you were in your room. Normally you'd be jumping up and running out to meet them. You'd fling yourself into their arms and smile, laughing as they surrounded you and made you feel at home once more. They'd pepper kisses all over your face and bury their faces in your hair. All three of you would feel so happy.

Not today though. Today, your mind had decided to torment you. Though you'd taken your meds on time as usual, depression and anxiety seeped its way deep into your thoughts and caused you to shut down. All day you've just been laying in bed, no music or anything as you left yourself to wallow in your own self-destructive thoughts once again. You let out a soft sigh, sinking more into the blankets, uselessly hoping your lovers wouldn't come in and see you in such a state. No mistake, you appreciated it so much when they cheered you up after an episode, but they just came home from a long day doing...whatever they do to be honest. Right now you're too tired to remember. And too tired to have them worry over you and exert energy to make you feel better, despite this happening often.

The noises grew closer, and you hid your face as the door opened, Jamie's enthusiastic chatter emanating throughout the room. Upon seeing the bundle on the bed, he crept towards it before jumping onto you and laughing. You just took the brunt of the force, not really caring. When he noticed your lack of reaction, he called your name in a sing-song voice and began looking for an opening in the blankets. As he did, Mako sauntered over and sat on the other side of the bed, helping Jamie in his search. He then pulled a part of the blanket back and stopped. He called out Jamie's name, causing the other to pause and look up. He skittered over and looked down at where Mako found you.

Your eyes were slightly puffy and red, cheeks damp from so much crying. They had lost their usual shimmer, now dull and staring out into the room at nothing, even refusing to look up at the others. Your hair was tussled and a mess, light scratch marks on your arms and shoulders. 

Immediately Jamie reached into the blankets that surrounded you, wrapping his arms around you tightly and pulled you close, speaking to you softly in stark contrast to how he spoke a minute ago. His usually high-pitched and cackling voice was now calm and quiet, whispering sweet nothings in your hair as his hand ran along your back. Mako, having removed his mask, leaned over and gently kissed the top of your head, a hand of his own joining Jamie's in comforting you. He asks if you wanted to talk, but you give a small shake of your head. The thoughts from before had left finally a while ago, and you didn't want them to come back right now. Right now, you let yourself fall into a quiet space as the two men you love so much comforted you.  
However, it seemed fate wasn't done quite yet. You felt the tears starting back up, in response to how your boys treated you. They loved you so much, even though you did stuff like this sometimes and making them take care of you all over again. You pressed your face into Jamie's chest, trying and failing to keep yourself from crying. Once the soft sobs and whimpers reached their ears, Jamie held you closer and Mako embraced both of you, hugging you to him and laying you all down. They spoke softly, reminding you how much they loved you and how much you meant to them. It made you feel so much better and yet want to cry even more. The conflicting feelings took their toll as you let them out, clinging to the junkers desperately until there wasn't anything left to exert. 

You grew limp in their arms, face hidden in Jamie's chest. They ask if you were alright, to which you give a slow, single nod. Not 100%, but better. You felt them smile as they both kissed your head, cuddling and comforting you as exhaustion took place, and you slowly sank back into nothingness. They loved you, and you loved them. They would help you though this, every step of the way. You'll get better.


End file.
